DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This conference will bring together molecular biologists and geneticists, cell biologists, epidemiologists, medical oncologists, and urologists to discuss molecular and biological aspects of urothelial carcinogenesis, cancer growth and progression, new methods in diagnosis and assessment of prognosis in bladder cancer, mechanisms of resistance to treatment, and the means by which new treatment strategies may be designed to overcome treatment failures. Participants will include both established and young scientists and clinicians of diversified expertise with an interest in the study of bladder cancer. Conference sessions will encompass two and a half days of formal and informal presentations, discussions, and poster sessions. The format is designed to stimulate open expression of various viewpoints and productive interactions, and ultimately to encourage further studies in both basic sciences and clinical areas as these pertain to bladder cancer. Primary objectives of this conference are: 1. To encourage formal and informal exchange of information among investigators in molecular biology and genetics, cell biology, epidemiology, medical oncology, and urology, particularly as each of these separately and in aggregate may apply to bladder cancer. 2. To promote research in bladder cancer in each of these areas by identifying and discussing current controversies and relevant questions. 3. To encourage collaborative investigations in bladder cancer among scientists and clinicians with diverse interests and backgrounds in cancer with a focus on specific areas in bladder cancer.